I vist a different world, literally
by PercyJacksonPossessed
Summary: A story about a girl who travels to a new deminsion... CAMP HALF-BLOOD! On Hiatus.
1. The adventure begins!

My name is Alex Westcott, and so far my life sucks eggs. Your probably wondering, _oh my, why would dearest Rebecca, ever say something so terrible like that! _Well the answer is: im obsessed with fictional characters. Seriously, I am, ask around. Anyway the problem is… their fictional characters, fictional, as in NOT REAL. Anyway, that little, problem changes today. Seriously it does, just stick around and keep reading. And trust me; this story gets better and better…

I was on , when a familiar voice shouted from downstairs. "Lexi, im home!" screamed mom. _Rrrgh, what does she want now? _"Come help with dinner!" she yelled. _Gods, can't she tell im busy??? One day, im going to launch her in a cannonball, and fling her across America._ "COMING!" I said weakly. When I jogged downstairs, there were a whole bunch of people lugging in some thing with a blanket over it. "Mom, why are there UPS dudes in the living room?" I asked. "Your dad ordered them in the house honey." Mom replied. "He says he has something important to show us." _Oh great, this should be interesting. _"Jennifer, you would never believe what the boys and I created at the lab today. I guess I should explain why my dad just said _lab._ Well, if you haven't figured it out by now, my dad's kind of an inventor. Seriously, once he created a holographic phone. It was so cool, but I 'accidentally' broke it. No further discussion needed. My dad ripped off the cover. "TA-DA!" he exclaimed. The thing looked like one of those time machines in the old movies. It was big, black and bulky. It had dust all over it, and 3 huge light bulbs on top of it. "Honey what _is _that thing?" mom said. "This is a one of a kind 3 dimensional transporter hyperactive technology machine." Dad said. "Um, in English please?" I said. He rolled his eyes. "In other terms, it's a portal to other worlds." Dad said. "_Worlds, _Like in kingdom hearts?" I said. "Well kind of, yes in fact it is." He replied. Whoa, this means, I could go to other worlds, other time dimensional. Like my favorite characters worlds. Oh. My. Gods. Im so freaking trying this baby out. "Oh, no you don't. Alex, do you know how dangerous this is?" mom said. Gods, was she a mind reader? "I agree Becca; the machine hasn't even been tested yet." Dad put in. Great just what I need, two mind reading parents. "Anyway, enough of the machine," my mom said, "Who up for pizza?"

I couldn't go to sleep that night, but really could you blame me? Downstairs in my living room, was probably my ticket to another world, another place. I was anxious to try it out. _What if I could make it take me to destiny islands, or camp half-blood? _So after the billionth time memorizing about the thing, I went downstairs to the living room to get a closer look. What I was so was crazy scary, but at the same time kind of cool. The portable thingy was glowing a bright color. Somewhere between purple and red, I couldn't quite make it out though. I went over to touch, me being curious, and the thing started to talk. _Hello Alexandria Westcott! Good evening, what is your first destination? _What the-? Did that thing just talk? Then out of nowhere, it sucked me in, and I blacked out.


	2. I crash land Camp HalfBlood

I woke up with in a cold sweat. Where am I? I looked around to see that I wasn't at my house anymore. Instead I was surrounded by trees, a lake, and someone poking me with a stick.

"Do you mind, in a minute im going to shove that stick up your-" I didn't get to finish because he put his hands over my mouth.

"Shhh! Do you want to get in trouble?" he asked. This dude looked so… familiar. He had green eyes and messy black hair. He was wearing a orange shirt, though I couldn't read what it said. Why does it feel like I know him?

"Get your hands off of me before I bite you!" I said, though it came out like, "Mmmmhmm!"

He looked confused. "Im sorry what?" he asked. "What did u say?" I bit him, hard.

"OW!" he screamed. "What was that for?" "I was saying to move your hand before I bite you, too late though." I said. "Where am I, and who are you?"

"You're at Camp Half-Blood. You kind of crash landed from the sky, and landed here. Oh, and my name's Percy. Are you okay?" he said.

Wait a second, Camp Half-Blood, Percy, green eyes black hair, Percy, crash landed, Percy. Oh. My. Gods.

"YOUR PERCY JACKSON, ARENT YOU?" I asked. He jumped back in alarm. I probably made him piss in his pants, poor dude.

"Yeah…are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Wow, the guy probably thinks im high or something but I don't care. I still can't believe that machine thing transported me here. Im actually talking to a fictional character. I am so going to post this on fanfiction when I get back.

"Dude, do you know how ubertastic you are!" I asked.

"Um, ubertastic? Is that even a word?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a word I made up." I replied.

"Listen I think I better tell Chiron about you, see if he can cure you-" "CHIRON'S HERE? What about Annabeth, and Grover, and Thalia, and Nico and all the others who are minor characters in the book?" I asked

"Wait, what book? What are you talking about." He asked. Oh boy, I did it again. Curse my big mouth.

"Um, nothing. Just me being stupid that's all." I answered.

"Yes, you just said all the names of my friends that _you _never met. How do you know them?" he asked.

Oh gods, now im in trouble. But before I could answer him someone walled over and saved my life.

"Percy guess what I found in the Hermes cabin? It's a genuine air-." She stopped talking when she saw me. "Who's this?" she demanded.

The girl had grey eyes and blonde, curly hair. Can it be?

"Annabeth Chase?" I asked, with a little more excitement then intended.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"Oh im not a demigod, im a mortal actually. I kind of crash landed here from my dad's time machine thingy. You see it's a long story that involves a lot of talking that I don't intend to do. Anyway, im Rebecca Jackson, and you are? Oh wait, I already now who you are, I just said your name. HA! That was funny. So what brings you to Camp? Oh wait, I know that too. You're a demigod obviously. Your mom's Athena and your dad's some type of scientist. Fredrick his name right?" I asked.

"Wow, you talk a lot." Percy said. Ugh, I hate it when people say that. Can't they just keep that in their mind? They don't have to comment on my non stopping mouth.

"Crash land eh?" Annabeth said. "We better report this too Chiron, he'd want to hear about this. Come Rebecca, lets get you cleaned up."


End file.
